Tree of Love
by ForAmusementOnly
Summary: Rory the ever flowing tree of love is confused by two guys whom she likes both of. There is always one friend there to help, though.
1. Rumours and Favours

Title: Tree of Love  
  
Chapter 1: Rumours and Favours  
  
Category: Romance/Drama  
  
Rating: PG (just a precaution, but it may change)  
  
Pairing: Well wouldn't you like to know? Just read it to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it all! Jk, none of it's mine.  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone! This is a re-written version of a fanfic I did last year under the pen name fairy-floss. Enjoy and please provide comments, especially constructive criticsm and questions!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Rory walked into the halls of Chilton (AKA hell), she could tell something was different. The halls were quiet, no one was at their lockers and there was an eerie silence. That all changed, however, when Rory turned the corner into the corridor that held the school notice board. Everyone was clustered around it, talking excitedly. As Rory walked up to the crowd, she saw Madeline Louise and Paris standing near the back of the crowd, also talking excitedly.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, what's happening?" Rory asked. She and Paris had been acting quite civil towards each other lately and could even manage to hold a conversation by themselves without Paris getting angry.  
  
  
  
"Rory! It's so exciting! School Dance!" Madeline exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Ooh, when?" asked Rory.  
  
  
  
"A week from Friday! There's gonna be a really cool band AND it's being held in pub - with an open bar! Chilton's covering all costs!" Louise exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, cool, will Dean be able to come?" Rory asked.  
  
  
  
"It's Chiltonites only Rory." Paris stated.  
  
  
  
"Oh, don't worry; we'll sneak him in somehow!" Madeline said.  
  
  
  
Just then, the bell rang for the beginning of class and the four of them walked together, discussing what they would be wearing.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the Thursday lunchtime before the school dance and there had been rumours flying around the school like wildfire.  
  
  
  
Madeline came and sat next to Rory. Louise and Paris were close behind.  
  
  
  
"Hey Rory, have you heard the latest? News is their flying in Eminem to perform!" Louise gossiped excitedly.  
  
  
  
"Nah, that's old news!" Madeline argued.  
  
  
  
"Fine, you have newer then?" Louise asked accusingly.  
  
  
  
"Yep, hot off the press. Guess who's coming into town for the dance?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who?" asked Louise.  
  
  
  
"Tristan Dugrey!" Madeline announced triumphantly.  
  
  
  
At the mention of his name, Paris snorted milk out of her nose and Rory dropped the book she had been holding onto her lunch tray.  
  
  
  
Both recovered quickly and acted as if nothing had happened. Louise and Madeline didn't notice either - they were to busy exchanging other gossip.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory!" Paris called out, running towards her. School had just gotten out and Rory was walking towards the bus stop.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Rory asked politely, with a little disgruntled hint in her voice.  
  
  
  
"I wanted to ask you if." Paris trailed off, a little embarrassed.  
  
  
  
"What is it, Paris? Come on, otherwise I'm, gonna miss my bus." Rory asked.  
  
  
  
"Would you please help me to pick an out fit for the school dance?" Paris asked, looking down at her shoes.  
  
  
  
"Aren't Madeline and Louise good at that?" Rory asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but sometimes they go a little bit overboard. You, on the other hand are always down to earth about things like this. So will you help me?" Paris asked hopefully.  
  
  
  
"Of course I will! Why don't you come home with me tomorrow, we can pick out our outfits, have some dinner and get ready together, okay?" Rory smiled as her bus pulled into the stop.  
  
  
  
"Thank you!" Paris said meaningfully as Rory turned and got on the bus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ You like?! Please review and I will post more soon! 


	2. Coffee and Preparation

Title: Tree of Love  
  
Chapter 2: Coffee and Preparation  
  
Category: Romance/Drama  
  
Rating: PG (just a precaution, but it may change)  
  
Pairing: I'm still not telling!  
  
Disclaimer: None of it's mine, as you know.  
  
Authors Note: Did you like the first chap? Anyways, on with the second!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Friday Afternoon  
  
Paris drove Rory into Stars Hollow and parked in front of Luke's in her black Porsche.  
  
  
  
Inside, Luke and Lorelei were bantering.  
  
  
  
"Pleeeaaaase Lukey, I need coffee now!" Lorelei begged.  
  
  
  
"No Lorelei, it will kill you!" Luke replied.  
  
  
  
"And I will die happy!" Lorelei shot back.  
  
  
  
"No! Oh, hey Rory." Luke said, suddenly looking up and seeing Rory and Paris standing in the doorway.  
  
  
  
"Rory!" Lorelei perked up.  
  
  
  
"Rory, you have to save me, that evil monster behind the counter is hoarding all the coffee!" Lorelei yelled dramatically.  
  
  
  
"Luke, Is Jess upstairs?" Rory asked innocently.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, why?" Luke asked absentmindedly.  
  
  
  
"I need to talk to him about an English assignment that I think he might be able to help me with, can you please go get him?" Rory asked.  
  
  
  
"Why can't you go get him?" Asked Luke.  
  
  
  
"Because I have company. Luke, Paris, Paris, Luke." Rory replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh, okay, be back in a second." Luke said and went upstairs to get Jess.  
  
  
  
"Quick Mom, get the coffee before Luke comes back" Rory instructed. Lorelei was already behind the counter pulling three cups out and pouring the liquidy brown goodness into them.  
  
  
  
"Here ya go Ror, Paris." Lorelei handed a cup to each girl and they sat down at a table.  
  
  
  
"Mission Accomplished!" Rory said triumphantly.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for saving me!" Lorelei said.  
  
  
  
"That's okay! Anything to get us coffee!" Rory replied happily.  
  
  
  
Just then, Luke walked down with Jess.  
  
  
  
"Hey Rory." Jess said casually, taking a seat at the table.  
  
  
  
"Hey," Rory replied.  
  
  
  
"So what's this English assignment you need help with? Jess asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry, I don't need help. That was just a decoy so I could get Luke out of the kitchen so we could get coffee." Rory smiled apologetically.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" said Luke, before realizing he was fighting a losing battle and shutting his mouth.  
  
  
  
"So, you don't need me?" Jess asked.  
  
  
  
"Nope. But while you're here, Jess this is a friend of mine, Paris. Paris this is Luke's nephew, Jess." Rory said.  
  
  
  
"Hey," Paris said.  
  
  
  
"Hey," Jess replied.  
  
  
  
Jess, Rory and Paris talked, ate and talked some more before Rory and Paris left to go and get ready for the dance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rory, are you sure about this?" Paris asked, a bit worried.  
  
  
  
"Yes, of course I am Paris, you look great," Rory reassured her while she put the finishing touches on their makeup.  
  
  
  
Paris was wearing dirty denim low rise jeans that had designer rips in them, a pink and white Moulin Rouge inspired corset top that tied up in the front and white corks.  
  
  
  
Rory was wearing low rise faded denim jeans, a blue three quarter v-neck top that showed just enough cleavage to look dressy and black stilettos.  
  
  
  
"Okay, let's go, we have to pick Dean up on the way," Rory said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next chapters coming! Please read and review. 


End file.
